ear_nuggetfandomcom-20200214-history
Ear Nugget The Full Book
Ear Nugget The Full Book is the final book of Ear nugget! It contains 11 chapters, in this book lincoln loud is trying to face his fears! the book is about a 11 year old boy who ruined the weird perverted creepy party animal's party! Chapter 1 is the actual beginning of the story! Chapter 2 is when it is a week and lincoln loud has to go to school! Chapter 3 is when lincoln loud and clyde go to ear nugget's house! Chapter 4 is the most intense chapter because ear nugget grabs lincoln loud and ear nugget pushes him up against the wall, Chapter 5 lincoln loud is dreaming! Chapter 6 was all just a dream! chapter 7 is the most disturbing chapter because ear nugget makes out with lincoln loud. Chapter 8 is when lincoln loud go over to ear nugget's house and accidentally gets caught and ear nugget shows his tour of his house until leni loud breaks open the door and talks angry to ear nugget and leni leaves the house, then ear nugget says being single is fine then lincoln loud says he has a girlfriend, which causes ear nugget is go insane and grabbing a chainsaw and hammer and says that this is gonna be fun, ear nugget loses his mind. Chapter 9 is extremely sad (warning be over 13) lincoln loud gets chased by ear nugget and he laughs and lincoln loud tells him to stop, then lincoln loud goes over to ear nugget and hugs him, he then takes lincoln loud back home, mr. loud wants lori loud to throw a party then lori says shes 17 and she does not want to throw a party then she notices bobby spreading the confetti, lincoln loud falls asleep Chapter 10 is when lincoln loud was dreaming and he is teleported to a world with red grass and green sky and purple clouds and dancing gorillas (refrence to the gorilla on the loud house ad http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LvY5zZUMju8 ) and lincoln loud faces his fears then gets teleported to a secret room then opens up the book and the book reveal ear nugget's real name, ear nugget's real name is revealed to be Douglas T. Richardson, then lincoln loud wakes up and streches and goes down stairs and grabs the remote and clicks it and the tv says the end. the book reveals that ear nugget is a pervert and a creep, the book is published on itch.io #inside of the keep out door reveals candles on the floor and a box with the word "ear nugget's wifes ashes" and a happy/crying blue baby with a cone shaped face, ear nugget doesn't want anybody to steal his wifes ashes, and it is unknown why there is a floating blue cone shaped baby head. it is not confirmed that ear nugget is gay, he had a wife and his wife died because of a poisoned cardinal, which is why leni loud was kept in the locked door for a while because of keeping leni there so nobody takes her out of the house, ear nugget is 30 and he thinks leni is his wife, sometimes ear nugget is sexually attracted to lincoln loud, ear nugget is not confirmed to be a pedo. ear nugget wants his children back so he locks leni loud in a room, ear nugget was starting to get lucky then leni loud breaks open the door and leaves the house, ear nugget says being single is fine then lincoln loud says he has a girlfriend, and he made ear nugget even more evil,